Good for You
by Dolcinea
Summary: Tomco One-Shot! Basically, things get heated after Tom confesses his feelings for Marco and Marco takes it as if he's just joking since he believes that Tom still has his own feelings for Star, and that he is using Marco to fulfill his desires for her. Rated strong T.


**A/N:** Well hey there! I am back with another small fic I finished not that long ago. This was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I decided to share it here as well. And this is a One-Shot? I think,, based on the SvtFoE ship Tomco (Tom x Marco Diaz) Hooray for gay ships! For now, I am rating this as T, strong T at that as well. But if you guys think it more mature than that, then I will bump it up to M. However, there is no actual smut and by that they actually don't "do the do" with eachother,, sadly. Well here it is! And I hope you all enjoy!

Oh yeah, and this is based on a song I keep on listening to lmao. It's called "Good for you" (as said in the Title) by Selena Gomez. Just to let you know. And the cover art is by Arrival-Layne on Tumblr!

* * *

Marco looked deeply at Tom, straight into his eyes. Tom's earlier sentences were still processing through his head, making the brunette feel dizzy. He lightly stumbled backwards, making contact with the wall behind him, yet not allowing the visual contact to disappear. With this, the male demon took a few steps forward, slowly closing the space between him and Marco.

Noticing this, it made Marco mentally panic and made him stifle a breath. He froze in place when he suddenly felt Tom grasp his shoulders. Tom then pulled the human boy in closer, feeling the brunette rest his hands on his chest, his own palms sliding down to rest on Marco's hips.

A bright red color spread across the brunette's face as he stared into the demon's eyes, their noses now touching. Marco could already feel Tom's hot breath reach his neck, his thoughts of complete utter doubt from moments earlier now fading away, turning on a much more eager-like side.

Tom slowly moved his head over, lightly brushing his lips across parts of Marco's face, making the brunette sigh at the gentle contact. He felt himself be roughly pushed against the wall, feeling warm hands rub his sides, caressing his hips. And with all of this, he felt Tom's lips ghost over his own. Marco ran his hands up Tom's chest to wrap them around his neck, bringing both of their bodies into contact, pressing against each other. The human then took notice of the demon man's eyes, which were glowing bright red, staring straight into Marco's own orbs … but before he could question it, he could already feel his lips being attacked in such an indescribable way …

 _I'm on my 14 carats_

 _I'm 14 carat_

 _Doing it up like Midas, mhm_

 _Now you say I got a touch_

 _So good, so good_

 _Make you never wanna leave_

The brunette felt rough hands work at his hips, making their way up under his shirt. He tried to protest but couldn't make up any words … because of the warm, wet appendage that was taking over his mouth. The human boy shivered, letting out a throaty moan, only to have the demon who was attacking his mouth swallow the sound. Marco flinched when he felt Tom's fingers ghost over his stomach, then let out a sigh when felt a hand slide up his back, slamming both bodies together. And with this, Marco tightened his grip around Tom, not wanting to ever let go of him.

 _So don't … so don't._

Tom's fingers sunk into Marco's skin, roughly caressing the human's body with such need. Noticing this sudden change, Marco quickly grabbed Tom's wrists, breaking their kiss with sharp gasp, ignoring the trail of saliva sliding down his chin. "W-wait Tom … You're g-going to- AH!"

Marco let out yet another moan, throwing his head back as he felt Tom ravish his now exposed neck. Tom left harsh, wet kisses and visible love bites all over, making sure he claims the human as his. With all of this going on, it made Marco feel so weak, the pleasure he was receiving overwhelming his senses. He then tightened his grip around Tom, feeling as if he'd just lose all support from his legs, in which was happening very slowly. Tom noticed the human's struggle, smirking as his left hand slowly slid up the smaller's thigh, making it's way under his shirt once again. Marco let out a stifled gasp, feeling the demon's fingers ghost over his skin, trying to find more sensitive places to roughen up.

Suddenly, the demon stopped what he was doing, removing his lips from Marco's bruised up collarbone, marveling at his own work. Marco took notice of this, and gently brushed his own fingers over the skin on his neck, a line of heat spreading over his cheeks. At that moment, the human also realized how stretched out and teared his sweater was, exposing some skin from his shoulders and he couldn't help but not forget the fact that Tom had done that, without Marco even noticing.

"Take it off … " Marco looked up the slightly taller male, making sure he heard his words right, and his tone …The demon had growled at him, yet used his words. And this tone actually … excited the human, who just wanted to hear more. After a few moments, Marco grabbed the edges of his sweater, slowly bringing the entire piece of fabric over his head and carelessly tossed it out of the way. He had an undershirt on, in which he wears most of the time when he wears his sweaters, but who knew how much longer he'd keep that on too.

 _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

 _Do my hair up real, real nice_

 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

Once the forgotten garment touched the floor, the demon already had his hands roaming the other's body again … He couldn't control his need any longer. Their lips reconnected once again but this time, Marco felt strong heat coming off from the other male's tongue. He whimpered, feeling this strange heat spread throughout his body, and a burning yet pleasurable sensation arose.

Without a warning, Marco felt a strong grip on his wrists, a force radiating with heat. This frightened the human a little, until he was pulled away from the wall and pushed backwards in the opposite direction, landing on soft and bouncy surface, which happened to be the demon's bedroom mattress. From where he was lying, he looked up at the taller male who was unbuttoning his own shirt, ready to discard it.

Marco's heart was beating rapidly, feeling as if it would burst right inside of him. His breaths became stifled, as he noticed that the demon was already going back for him. Marco made deep eye contact with the male now hovering over him. His eyes were glowing once again, staring deep into the Spanish boy's own orbs and possibly his soul. The brunette's eyes widened as he felt Tom suddenly placed his hands on his thighs, gripping them roughly as he left kisses on Marco's jawline. The human let out a soft moan, followed by shallow breaths. And this went on, until Tom's hands started to slide upwards. Marco panicked, knowing exactly where Tom wanted to reach for and he built up the courage and energy to stop Tom in his tracks.

"W-wait no, s-stop!" Tom suddenly looked like he just snapped back into reality, looking down seeing that his hands were grasped by the other male's own hands. The demon looked back at Marco, the boy's face flushed red and he looked … upset? The glow in Tom's orbs faded, his expression becoming one of worry.

"Marco what's … I'm sorry, did I hurt you …?" Tom voice was laced with worry, lifting his hand to gently caress the human's warm cheek. Marco flinched at Tom's action, firmly grasping Tom's wrist once again, yet didn't look at him in the eyes. "M-Marco!"

"J-just tell me already!" Marco finally replied, but still did no help to answer the demon's questions. Tom's face was still etched in worry, but also confusion. Until he noticed that … Marco, was crying? Tom didn't know what to think anymore, but quickly spoke again. "Tell you what … Marco what are you t-talking about?"

Marco rested his hands on his knees, not bothering to make eye contact with the confused male. Tears were now streaming down his face, all of the doubt he thought was gone, was now coming straight back to him. Marco let out one more loud sob, before he decided to make eye contact with Tom, who was slowly trying to reach out to the brunette again. "Tell me that this is the e-end of your little j-joke"

The human's voice cracked, tears threatening to spill again. Tom was now beyond the mark of confusion, but he let the boy speak. "You are j-just using me a-aren't you …? Do you r-really miss Star that much t-that your own self isn't enough to p-please you?"

"Marco, none of that is tr-"

"Just admit already! You still have feelings for Star don't you? A-and I am only here as some toy you can use to f-fuck wi-"

Marco's eyes widened dramatically as he was forced down on his back, his wrists being bounded by a pair of strong hands. He looked upwards, seeing Tom hovering over him. Marco struggled to free himself, but to no avail. He was trapped under the other male … and he just felt like crying all over again. Until he froze, after hearing the demon sigh, now losing his grip on Marco's wrists. "I don't … want to be with Star …"

The brunette sat up, listening to the demon quietly as he spoke. "I don't know why I did … She's not the one I want . . . she never was …"

"Then why did you … even …"

Tom stared into the human's eyes, recognizing his expression of one of disbelief. Marco didn't understand anything, but decided to let the other man continue. "Okay yeah … I did like her, and during our relationship together … I did want to be with her but after our break up when I tried to get her back… something just didn't feel right."

"And that feeling came after … I met you."

Marco's heart pounded right after Tom's last sentence. He shifted awkwardly in his place, letting out a sigh in content. Tom leaned in closer to him, bringing a hand to Marco's cheek to make the boy face him, his own heart beating rapidly. He then brought the human in for a soft, reassuring kiss, deepening it slowly as Marco brought his arms around the demon's neck. Marco then broke the kiss moments after, looking down in shame. "So … you really …ah!"

The Spanish boy squeaked as he felt hands gripping his ass [ohmygodIfuckingcan'tfuckwhyamIlaughingstop] lifting him up off the mattress. Marco still had his arms wrapped around Tom, and noticed that Tom was now carrying him. The demon brought Marco in for another kiss again, then proceeded to peck his cheek and nose. "Of course I do Marco …"

Tom then playfully groped Marco's bum, making the human punch his arm and laughed as he placed Marco back on the surface of his bed. The demon chuckled at the look on Marco's face … he was pouting like a child. Tom's eyes slowly drifted from Marco's face, down to his neck, noticing all of the marks he "accidentally" left.

"Wow so, yeah … Sorry about that mess … and everything else. I guess I just went for you in a really bad way" Tom apologized for his previous actions. Marco looked at him, his hand reaching for his neck. But it seemed like Marco didn't mind at all, since he decided to wrap his arms around the demon once again.

"You know, we could continue if you'd like …~" He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel goddamn dirty once that sentence came out of him. And this surprised Tom as well. He didn't think Marco would be one to talk in such a flirtatious way, especially if he was referring to getting down and dirty. But finally, the demon smirked mischievously,wrapping his own arms around the human's torso, slipping and hand under his shirt to slide up his backside.

"Tch, you are too good for me Marco Diaz." Tom said as he leaned down to brush his lips onto the bruised and now sensitive skin on Marco's neck. Marco sighed shivering, running his fingers through Tom's hair, gently rubbing the demon's own sensitive horns. Tom flinched at Marco's action, his thoughts now being flooded with passion and lust for the human in front of him.

The brunette looked deeply into Tom's orbs … their glow coming back. He let a hand run down the demon's chest, bringing his face closer to the other man's own. "I try …~"

"Oh really? How about you show me a few tricks … so I could use it on you someday?" Tom asked, nipping the brunette's ear lightly. Marco bit his bottom lip, rubbing his body against the demon's own.

"That's an idea …"

' _Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you,_

 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you,_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

 _And still look good for you, good for you_

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha, and there it is. I might make more demons with boys soon, ya know :D You all should look out for those probably,, But again, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews also make my day!


End file.
